Motorcycle Incident
by sheltie
Summary: A little fun piece. Jason/Trini. Jason takes their daughter on his motorcycle. Not anything bad at all.


**Motorcycle Incident**

**By: Sheltie**

* * *

><p><em>I don't own Power Rangers at all<em>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: okay, the title is not as bad as it sounds. Just couldn't think of anything better. Now I want to let you all know that I don't approve of the actions that happened in the beginning of this story. I am just using it as a part of the plot. So don't flame me for it.**

* * *

><p>"JASON LEE SCOTT!"<p>

Jason froze hearing that voice. He turned and tried to put on a smile even though he was scared out of his wits.

"H-hey Trini" he greeted.

"Don't 'hey Trini' me Jason Lee Scott" Trini said sternly as she had her hands on her hips.

Jason opened his mouth to speak, but Trini cut him off.

"Just what were you think when you decided to take our six-year-old daughter on a ride on that?" Trini asked as she gestured to Jason's bike.

In Jason's lap he had little Mikayla 'Miki' Scott, Jason and Trini's daughter. Miki looked just like her mother really. Jason even stated this since Miki was a carbon copy of her mother and it was true when you saw pictures of Trini at the same age as her daughter. She had long black hair tied in a red and yellow bow. She was wearing a shirt with dinosaurs on it and a pair of yellow shorts. The girl looked like she had a great time riding with her dad and now was looking up wondering how daddy was going to get out of whatever trouble he was in with mommy.

Jason had decided to take his little girl for a small ride on his bike. He loved hearing his little squeal with laughter as she urged her dad to go faster. Jason of course stayed to very low speeds as he went up and down their block. He parked the bike after taking Miki on three loops up and down the block. He was feeling good when he had heard his wife's voice and his pulse stopped.

"She was totally safe Trini. I didn't go very fast at all. Plus she's wearing a helmet" Jason said trying to explain himself.

It was true little Miki was wearing a pink and yellow helmet. A gift from her auntie Kim. But this still didn't seem to appease Trini at all as she looked at her husband with her arms folded and a very stern look on her face.

"Daddy said he'll take me on ride any time I want" Miki said speaking for the first time.

Jason gulped and knew he was in even deeper trouble now.

"Is that so" Trini said steely tone.

"Uh-huh" Miki said nodding her head in happiness unaware that she was digging her own father's grave deeper and deeper.

"Miki honey, why don't you go inside so your mom and I can talk" Jason suggested.

Miki hopped off with the help of her dad. She took off her helmet and tucked under her arm and dashed off inside. This left Jason and Trini outside.

Jason hoped and prayed his lovely wife wouldn't do something drastic and perhaps murderous in public with neighbors all around to be witnesses.

"In the garage Jason" Trini ordered.

Jason tried his best to move as slow as he could. He got off his bike and then wheeled it into the garage. Trini was waiting for him tapping her foot. She then pressed the garage door button closing the big door. Jason knew he was doomed. No one would see him or hear him scream for help. Once the huge door closed the lights inside the garage turned on.

Trini glared at Jason then she leapt on Jason hugging him tightly. Jason was a bit shocked, but wrapped his strong arms around his wife's petite waist.

"I was so scared for you both" Trini muffled into Jason's shoulder.

"Trini" Jason said.

"When I saw you with Miki on that bike my mind flashed. I always hated seeing you riding that thing even with you wearing a helmet" Trini said as her tears stained his shirt.

"I'm sorry I scared you Trini, I really am" Jason said soothingly.

"I know, I know. I am just being irrational. I know you're safe driver and you'd never let any harm come to our daughter. But the mother inside me screamed at me to take action" Trini said.

Jason kept holding Trini rubbing her back, calming her down. They stayed like that for a while then Trini broke the embrace.

"This doesn't mean you're off the hook though" she said with a steely look in her eyes.

"Of course not dear" Jason said.

The couple walked into the house through the garage. They found Miki sitting at her little drawing table. She was humming as she was drawing something.

"What are you drawing dear?" Trini asked.

"Daddy and me on his bike" Miki said.

Jason tensed for a second.

Miki then looked up and with great excitement in her eyes she asked, "daddy, when can we go for another ride?"

**End**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hoped you liked it. Thanks for reading and please review.**


End file.
